Dirty Science Talk
by The Imaginary Chronicles
Summary: A request from the Transformers Anonymous Kink thread. Very M. The basics; Starscream "strips" to pay for school, Skyfire goes to the same school and gets dragged to the club. Starscream gets off on science talk, Skyfire doesn't know this and gets jumped.


**Some notes before you read;**

**-**The original prompt in all it's kinky glory;

_To be able to afford the very "expensive" fees to attend Cybertron's most prestigious university, Starscream has no choice but to take a part time job... as a stripper. (and since rules state that mechs attending the university are expressly forbidden to have jobs, Starscream has to sneak out most nights of the week to work). Skyfire is a senior and ends up being dragged along to the club by his classmates. Not really his kinda thing. The strippers are hot, but he's really more interested in intelligent conversation than cheap seduction tactics. His friends pay for a lap-dance from the prettiest stripper (aka : Starscream) Then slip him a bonus if he agrees to interface with Skyfire after the show (Star hates this part of the job, but really needs the extra credits)___

_Kink: I was gonna say size difference... but that's too obvious. How about "Science Talk" Skyfire can't stop talking science and it really turns Starscream on (so much that he dominates Skyfire)_

**-**Sky's friends actually aren't OCs but obscure characters from G1. Here are their tfwiki profiles;

_Swerve: tfwiki*net/wiki/Swerve_%28G1%29  
__  
Mainframe: tfwiki*net/wiki/Mainframe_%28G1%29___

Quickmix: tfwiki*net/wiki/Quickmix_%28G1%29

**-**For people who are new to TF porn/fics, just some notes;

_Glossa = tongue_

_Port= vagina_

_Cord= penis_

_Breem= minute_

_Joor= hour_

_*Transformers are hermaphrodites, they are blessed with **both***_

**-**Read this if you want to understand more about TF porn; dunmurderin*livejournal*com/46084*html

**Other than that, enjoy!~**

_

* * *

_

Nervous blue fingers tapped at the desk. Anxious ruby optics flickered between the speaker and the time.

Late evening classes sucked for anyone, but to him they were even worse. Late classes meant no time to get back to his dorm before work and very little time to get there. At least with the late classes every other day it was easier to sneak off campus to work, which was strictly forbidden at the university.

Well if you could even call it "work", most people don't define a job as sliding down a pole with your panel practically hanging off.

The thought gave him a smirk. From scientist to stripper in one week, it was amazing what a couple good credits could do to someone. Not that he minded the job, really. Starscream never minded being admired and he certainly enjoyed all of the whistles and shouts he earned from the crowd. But the one thing he hated about the job was the unspoken part of it, the extra slip of credits for a quick interface in the back. He'd had many offers and had soon realized that if he were to keep paying for school, he'd have to take some.

He also realized that he couldn't afford to be picky.

His optics flicked back to the time posted on the far wall. Just a few more breems from this lousy speaker and he'd be free to go. Honestly who the frag hired this pile of junk to come speak to them? The nonsense he was spewing was older than Primus himself!

"Blah blah Iarr's theory of time blah blah."

He waited, staring down the chronometer.

One more breem and he'd be out of here…

DING.

Yes!

All at once the entire class scrambled out of their seats and out the door, desperate to finally return to their dorms and recharge.

Starscream pushed through the crowd and walked out into the setting twilight. With a light rumble, he took off, pulling up higher so no one could see where he was heading.

* * *

From the air it was easy to see, the bright lights made the strip-club stand out like a beacon in the slums. After circling by once, the seeker landed carefully in an alley behind the building. His slim legs stretched out to touch the ground, the multi-colored lights gleaming off his frame and dancing across his paneling. Wings hitched high, he slipped through the back-door, nodding as he passed the two mechs stationed there.

You always knew you were in the club, not matter where exactly you were in it. The loud throbbing of the music ran through the walls, shaking the building down to its frame; it was a wonder how the place still stood in one piece.

The back halls where dim, posters pinned every couple of inches, with rickety lights dangling precariously from the ceiling. He passed by a slim blue femme who was giggling as a black mech trapped her against the wall, his hands running everywhere on her frame.

She sounded like she was enjoying herself but one catch of her optics told him a different story.

The seeker continued down the hall, various other dancers-mostly femmes- crisscrossed in front of him as they moved from room to room in the hall. All of them walked with swinging hips and raised heels. He cast glares at some and ignored the others.

Scrap, the lot of them, most weren't here for the same reason as him. At least his cause was some-what dignified.

His room came up on the left; the door was about ready to wall off the frame. The room was small and messy. A bar on one side held the "tools of his trade" so to speak. A full mirror hung on the back of the door and shoved to the back corner was a small berth with messy unmade sheets. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at it, he would bet they were /unclean/ sheets as well.

He took his data-pads out of subspace and threw them on the berth. Grabbing a pair of cuffs and taking one last look in the mirror, he smirked to himself.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Skyfire was sitting at his desk, minding his own business and studying when his roommate threw open the door.

"Skyfire!" He barked. "What the frag are you doing in here mech?"

"Pardon?" Skyfire murmured as he scrolled further down into his text-pad, not paying his obnoxious roommate more attention.

"Dude, it's like, our senior night, we're going out. You know for some drinks, some mischief and…a strip-club."

"Hmm, have fun Swerve," Skyfire said cheerily.

"Oh no. No, no, no, not this time big guy!" The little red 'bot grabbed one of Skyfire's huge hands.

"You're comin' with us and you got no choice in the matter!"

"Swerve," Skyfire tried hard not to laugh at the sight of the mini-bot attempting to pull him from his seat. "I have to study." He said calmly.

"Skyfire, don't make me call in back-up for this," The mini-bot teased.

"I told you last time you tried to drag me into this, I don't like those places," The shuttle turned back to his notes. "They're just full of people I'd rather stay clear of."

"Primus you are so innocent," Swerve shook his head, or at least tried to without hitting the wheels on either shoulder. "Quickmix, Mainframe! I need your help here!"

The door to their quarters opened again, this time a mid-size red and blue mech stepped in, the visor over his optics bright with the dorky smile on his face. Behind him a grumpy little red and white bot followed with a hunched posture.

"Alright, Sky, you've gotten out of it before but this time I won't let you,"

Skyfire cracked a smile at the goofy mech. "Mainframe do you honestly think you can drag me out of here?"

The blue and red bot paused for a moment. A dark blue hand touching his mouth as he turned away, looking flustered. "Well, not by myself…no…"

"But if he won't, I will!" The other red and white bot huffed.

Skyfire let out a sigh, it was either go willingly and hope he could get back in time for some more studying or have them hover around him for the rest of the night. He only really had one choice.

He stood, pushing his chair back and flexed his wings. "Alright fellas, I'll go. Just this once."

* * *

The music always grew closer to the stage, until the curtains were pushed back and the full sound blasted into you. His first day here he had been rendered almost delirious from the sheer volume of it.

Tonight, it was crowded. Mechs and a few, nervous femmes sat or stood with a cube of lousy high grade as they gawked as a little beige femme strip slowly in front of them.

Starscream remained off-stage with a few others, waiting for her to finish.

She was…alright. Her moves looked as cheap as her paintjob but she could get you to watch.

That was always the funny thing about this job; it was just as much fun to watch as work.

The little femme's hands slipped down her front at an agonizingly slow pace. A few of the mechs closest to the stage shifted in anticipation, their optics glued to her hands. Finally one of her hands reached her panel, tracing around the seams. There was a faint click and the panel opened. A few whistles came from the crowd in response. But most were just memorized.

Starscream rolled his optics. Mechs were so desperate for a peek they didn't care how tastefully it was done.

With both hands the beige femme grabbed the pole at center stage and slid down slowly until she was crouching on the ground, more level with the crowd. She crawled forward, the hand she had been previously touching herself with reached to an unsuspecting mech. But before he could do anything, she snapped back.

Her legs swung around as she laid on her side, hand running across her slim legs to her hips. One leg kicked up in the air. A few femmes behind him giggled at the move. Starscream, however, was tapping his foot impatiently.

Finally the lights dimmed in the club and the music changed. Some more cheering broke out as the regulars knew what time it was.

While the stage was still black Starscream and the femmes stepped out. By the time the throbbing lights came back on they were lined up across the stage's edge. Much to his distaste he was off-center, facing the right wing of the club. He'd have to try to make due.

The music grew in volume, slowly building up as poles rose from the stage floor. Perfectly in sync, the dancers threw their cuffs onto the poles, the other side already attached to their wrists. When the poles were fully elevated and the music's overpowering beat kicked in, they began dancing.

It was a routine that they had practiced nights before, simple in execution by one, but mesmerizing when done as a group. Not only did the hand-cuffs tapping into a common fantasy but they also restricted movement, meaning that there was a lot of spinning, cutesy kicking and everyone's favorite; sliding.

The red seeker's wings flapped slowly as he rode down the pole, hands dragging on the way down. His optics were dim as he danced. To him, this was a release, his way off putting the day behind him and for a moment, focusing on the music, the movement, and the cheers he earned.

"Hey gorgeous! Why don't you shake that little aft over here?" Someone yelled to him.

Starscream smirked as he bent back and swung around, seeing the club upside-down.

"Maybe you can find me after the show," he murmured to the brutish mech hovering near the stage.

The mech sat down, eyeing him hungrily.

* * *

Skyfire reluctantly stepped through the strings of hanging crystals in the doorway of the club, swatting them away with his hand. The whole place was run-down. Rust collected on the walls and the floor was uneven, filled with dents from fights or Primus-knows-what-else happened at these joints.

He had to turn down the volume in his audios to even be able to focus, disoriented from the music whose deep beats ran from the floor and up his frame.

His comrades, meanwhile, were giddy and started pulling him over to a table near the front of the stage. A bright green beam of light whipped past them, blinding the shuttle for a moment. Once his vision faded back he saw the unsightly mechs that crowded the place. Their jaws were hard-lined, optics narrow and beady and covered in dented, rusty paneling. Welding scars and elaborate line paintings covered the tougher looking ones.

This was miserable.

He sighed as his friends pushed him to a seat, trying not to look at the dancers right in front of them. Mainframe handed him a drink and Skyfire sipped it in a melancholy fashion, trying to lose himself in it.

"Cheer up, Sky," Swerve punched his shoulder surprisingly hard for a minibot. The move almost knocked the drink from Skyfire's hands. He cast a glare down at the little mech.

"I told you, I hate places like this! I mean look at them," He gestured to the dancers without looking. "They show off their bodies like it's a piece of someone else's property and you know what happens off stage! I've heard countless stories about them being taken advantage of.

"They're just a bunch of unfortunate femmes that were conned into believing that this could be a decent job." He finally looked up to the stage, still pointing with an open hand. "Look at their fake smiles and cheap…" He suddenly broke off as he noticed the dancer closest to them.

It was a little red flier…and not a femme but a mech.

Swerve noticed Skyfire's staring. "Would you look at that…a flier, just like you Sky! Now that's not something you see very often!"

"No…not very often at all…" Skyfire murmured to himself.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the flier, mostly out of curiosity. What was a seeker- he finally figured out what type of flier-doing in this part of the planet, let alone in a strip club?

He could see why the mech would have landed the job. He was very pretty for a mech, sleek because of his build and quite graceful the shuttle noted as he watched him dance.

Plus he was exotic to any non-flier, or "ground-pounder" as winged Cybertronians called them. His wings were really nice too…well formed…held high in an attractive air of confidence…

Skyfire was snapped out of his trance when he caught the other flier's optics. The seeker, apparently noticing his staring smirked and watched the shuttle as he slid down the pole.

Skyfire felt his face warm in embarrassment and looked back to his friends. They were all staring at him with knowing expressions.

"Oh yeah Skyfire, you really hate strip clubs," Swerve said sarcastically.

Skyfire's sheepishly looked back down at his drink, wings hitching up in self-consciousness.

Quickmix jabbed Mainframe and muttered something with a devious grin.

"Oh no, no, no. I won't do that!" The midsized mech shouted over the music.

He was earned a smack at the back of his helm and was pulled down by Quickmix.

Skyfire glanced up at them but his optics just lowered sadly back down to his drink.

Mainframe and Quickmix argued at a low level, the minibot was being aggressive and jabbing the midsized mech while Mainframe was jittery and pleading. Finally some sort of agreement came about and the minibot shoved a handful of credit-sticks into Mainframe's hand.

The dark blue mech looked down at the rectangular strips of plastic before looking at the minibot with a pleading face.

The minibot just huffed and shoved the mech out of his seat. "Just go, ya ninny!"

Mainframe cast one more look back at them before stepping closer to the stage. Skyfire, brow furrowing, looked up at the commotion. He watched as Mainframe approached the red flier. The dancer, with a coy grin got down on all-fours to talk with the mech, one hand gripping the pole as he leaned off the stage.

Mainframe looked down at his feet as he talked, holding out the credit-sticks. The dancer held out his hand and Mainframe dumped the credits into his light blue palm. The sticks were sub-spaced.

Skyfire felt with spark-beat quicken, he shot a look over to Quickmix who just smirked back.

His gaze shot back to Mainframe and the dancer, optics widening as the red flier looked up at him with the same smirk as Quickmix and slipped off the stage, coming over to their table.

"Quickmix," Skyfire said.

"Yes?" The minibot dragged the word out in a mocking tone.

"I hate you guys."

* * *

Starscream was lost in the dance, head clear and focused as the day melted away from him. At some point though, he took a glance into the crowd.

A table close to him that was previously empty was now filled with newcomers; one of them, he noticed, was a rather handsome shuttle who was staring at him with a dumbfounded look. He shot the large white mech a coy smile; shuttles were rare, handsome shuttles even more so.

The shuttle optics went wide when he realized that Starscream caught him staring and looked away. Starscream continued watching him. The poor mech looked out of his comfort-zone, sipping his drink and pulling his wings in close.

Poor thing, Starscream smirked, looks like someone needed to get laid.

Trying to stop himself from laughing out loud, he turned away from the shuttle, offlining his optics and getting lost in the music again.

His serenity was disturbed again when a sheepish mech approached the stage.

"E-excuse me?"

Starscream groaned and looked down at the mech. He was dark blue and red with a visor over his optics, although the visor was not enough to hide his nervousness. Starscream was about to ignore him and carry on when he saw the credit-chips in the mech's hand.

As provocatively as he could, Starscream slid down to a crouching position and crawled forward to meet the mech.

"What is it cutie?" He said, masking the insincerity in his voice.

The mech became flustered at the pet name. "I, uh, I…"

Starscream leaned in closer.

"Can you give my friend a lap-dance?" The mech sputtered out.

Starscream held out his hand for the credits. The mech looked at his hand at first but gave the credits over.

"Which one?" Starscream asked.

"Th-the shuttle," The mech stuttered, looking back.

Starscream followed his gaze and saw the look of horror on said shuttle's face. His lips curled into a smirk, it was not uncommon for him to be requested in order to embarrass someone.

The cuff on his wrist wasn't locked, so it came off with ease, he slid off the stage and walked past the jittery mech.

The white mech said something to his friends, looking quite upset.

Starscream swung his hips as he walked, the white mech looked like he was trying desperately to jump into his drink and escape Starscream.

It didn't work though, and soon Starscream was at the table. He began dancing again, but this time more slowly. His wings flicked up higher as he dipped low to the ground.

Skyfire watched him with utter shock but quickly looked away.

Starscream stopped dancing and huffed. He glared daggers at the shuttle and crossed his arms, all the while with one foot taping at the ground.

Skyfire continued ignoring him and sipped his drink, appearing nonchalant but his wings' height showed his embarrassment.

"What do you have a girlfriend or something?" He asked, practically laughing.

"A girlfriend?" Swerve chimed in. "Skyfire's never dated let alone gotten laid!"

Starscream's optic brightened in amusement.

"Swerve!" Skyfire yelped. "Shut up!"

The dancer stepped even closer and rested his hands on Skyfire's knees. "Why don't you uncross your legs for me?" He asked as sweetly as he could.

Skyfire's optics flickered up, pleading the seeker to go away. "I'd really rather not." He said firmly but politely.

Starscream moved closer, wrapping his arms around the shuttle's neck. "Please?" he asked quietly into the mech's audio. "I promise it'll be fun."

Skyfire took the seeker's arms and gently pulled them off. "Please don't. Just take the credits as a tip."

Starscream optics narrowed. "Not allowed," he grabbed the shuttle's leg and uncrossed it. Before Skyfire could even react, Starscream straddled his thigh.

Teasingly running his hand down the shuttle's chest he whispered; "You're going to like this, trust me,"

Starscream slid back so he was perched on one massive white leg and began to move his hips in a circle. He watched as the shuttle awkwardly tried to figure out what to do- ignore him or enjoy it?

Eventually Skyfire settled on watching.

Starscream continued moving his hands slowly farther and farther up the white leg, leaning his body back so more of his paneling was rubbing.

Skyfire started shuddering; he could feel his cooling fans kick in as heat flooded through him. His panel felt unbearably hot from the lap dance-though he wished that it hadn't had that effect- and the warm hips rubbing against him did not help.

Starscream smirked as he caught the shuttle's almost pained expression. He grinded their glass cockpits together- a move only done by fliers- all while he moved his hands down the huge white chest, farther, farther down, until his hands were over Skyfire's panel.

His hands almost snapped back when he felt the heat. Surprised, he looked back up to Skyfire's face and saw why. Though the shuttle looked so embarrassed that he was going to drop dead, there was definitely some arousal in his blue optics.

That was when Starscream knew he had the shuttle.

Confident that Skyfire would participate now, Starscream slid off of him back to the ground. He turned backwards while gripping Skyfire's knees and sat half-way down, grinding his aft into the shuttle.

Looking over his shoulder, he caught a faint smile on his customer's lips.

He spun gracefully on his heels, and gripped Skyfire's massive shoulders as he lifted his frame and carefully slid his knees into the white mech's panel. Once his knees were pressed hard into Skyfire, Starscream slid back just as elegantly back to kneeling on the floor. His arms slipped back to the shuttle's thighs and glided back forward as he stood.

He stopped for a moment for his wings to flan out, pushing cooler air at Skyfire. He received a minute shiver from the move. Grinning, he teasingly brushed his fingers along Skyfire's inner thighs before moving up to tease seams in his sides.

Starscream leaned forward until their faces were just millimeters apart and turned his head, as if he were to give a kiss. Skyfire responded, angling his head as well but just as their lips were about to touch, Starscream pulled back with a little smirk on his face.

"Ah ah ah!" He wiggled one finger back and forth at Skyfire.

The shuttle actually rolled his optics at that.

Starscream began to climb into his lap again when the music stopped. There was a pause before the next track began.

The dancer stood back up flicking his wings. "Time's up," He told Skyfire and turned on his thrusters, walking back to the stage. Climbing up and grasping the pole to lift himself in the sexiest way possible, Starscream looked back and blew a kiss to Skyfire before resuming his routine.

Skyfire stared at the seeker with dreamy optics.

His friends could barely contain their laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha! I knew it, I just knew it!" Swerve chortled, his hands gripping his abdomen as his frame rumbled. "Skyfire's never been touched by anyone before!"

Without turning his head to regard them, Skyfire raised on finger in the air towards them. "Swerve you are utterly wrong in that conclusion," He stated, calmly and contently.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not the one shooting a stripper lovey-dovey optics after being fondled a little!"

"He's right, Sky, you do seem a bit…unfamiliar with that kind of…treatment…" Mainframe added, his initial confidence dropping with every word.

Skyfire's face had an unfamiliar expression as he angled back to the table to sip his cube, optics avoiding the other mechs. His optics were unusually narrow and his lower lip was stiff.

After waiting for a response from the shuttle but not receiving one; Quickmix spoke, his voice ruff and rude.

"Ah quit yer sulking, you should be thanking us, we all pitched in!"

Skyfire turned back to face the stage, taking his drink with him and draining it with one long gulp. "Thank you," He said, monotonously.

"There you are Sky-" Quickmix started.

"-For completely embarrassing me and violating my moral foundation." Skyfire finished, huffily. He finally looked them in the optics. "Don't do it again, please."

"Yeah, yeah, just admit that you liked it, ya ninny!"

The shuttle couldn't stop a smile from coming. "I enjoyed it," he mumbled as he took another drink.

All three of the other 'bots laughed, speech slurring more and more by every drink.

Skyfire continued watching the dancer, all shyness fading away as he started his second drink. The high-grade wasn't going to his head as fast as his friends' but he did feel a little fuzzy.

Such a pretty thing, the dancer, it had been a long time since he had seen a seeker. The first and last time had been far away, as he watched a whole fleet of them dance around each other in the sky. He had admired their grace, something he, as a shuttle, greatly lacked.

This seeker had that same grace.

A joor had passed when Skyfire decided that he had had his fun and it was time to go. His friends were quite overcharged, laughing hysterically about nonsense Mainframe had gurgled. Skyfire chuckled at them; he had cut himself off half a joor ago and was enjoying watching his friends become more and more overcharged.

The dancers were already off the stage, most weaving through the crowd. His seeker was gone, probably back-stage. Skyfire was sad that he couldn't watch him dance anymore.

But it was time to go and after convincing his friends to get up and meet him outside, Skyfire went up front to pay the tab.

He completely missed a drunken Swerve pawing at the seeker, who had apparently been leaning against the far wall with a smirk on his face. A much larger black mech stood next to him, scanning the club.

"Hey, hey, you…were an awesome dancer- I mean just awesome!" Swerve swung his arms around to gesture.

Starscream chuckled to himself, the drunks were always amusing.

Swerve attempted to throw one arm around Starscream as he pointed over to Skyfire. "Ya know, my friend there, my buddy-boy, he's never- he's never been laid, poor guy. It's like he wants to be celibate or something, iunno."

The mini-bot leaned in close, voice suddenly dropping to a whisper. "Anyways, he's taken quite a liking to you, wanted me to show you this,"

Starscream gave the mini-bot a puzzled look until Swerve showed the stack of credit-chips in his hand.

The mini-bot giggled to himself, unaware that Starscream's wings were drooping. "Just…be gentle!"

Starscream's optics narrowed as he was about to refuse, but he caught the black mech's gaze and shut his mouth. He swiped the credits from Swerve and cast the mini-bot the dirtiest look he had. He shoved his way through the crowd, wings hitching back up inch by inch. He managed to catch the shuttle before he was done paying.

"Hey there," Starscream slid up against the counter, putting his whole body on display.

"Hi," Skyfire mumbled without looking over, that was until he saw who it was. "Oh! Uh, h-hello."

Starscream giggled and leaned in closer. "You're friend told me that you'd like go back for a bit,"

Skyfire eyed him, cocking his head to the side. "He what?"

Starscream's optics lit up in surprise. He seemed to think for a moment before speaking again. "Do you want to go back with me?" He used the sweetest tone he had.

"B-back where?" Skyfire's wings twitched.

Starscream nodded his head to the stage. "Backstage, I've got a room."

"Uh, I'm sorry but…why?" More nervous twitching, Skyfire did not like the sound of this.

"Oh, I don't know," Starscream closed the distance between them, brushing their bodies together as he laid one hand on the shuttle's chest. "To chat, drink, that sort of thing."

"I- uh well, I have studying that I have to do and…" Starscream tuned out the shuttle's babbling for a moment to look back at the black mech, who awarded the seeker a nod.

Starscream hated this and he knew it.

The seeker's whole body unconsciously withered in despair as he remembered the last few times this had happened.

Skyfire of course, thought that Starscream's sadness was from rejection. He shifted anxiously before saying. "You know what? I'd love to."

Starscream looked back up at him and faked a smile as he led the shuttle backstage.

* * *

When Skyfire entered the slummy backstage area for the stripper the first thing that came to his senses was the smell. Here the dirty stink of interfacing, high-grade and polish rolled into one unfamiliar smell that washed over him as he entered.

He felt his nasal intakes burn from the polish, and the whole combination along with the high-grade sitting in his tanks almost caused him to purge.

Coughing as quietly as he could into one of his massive hands he continued following the red seeker, hoping that wherever they were going would be a little fresher.

Starscream's wings, which were once hitched high in defiance against his "manager", were now drooped low in something resembling self-pity. On a good day he loved his job, being admired was what he did best, but this…being used and exploited because he needed the credits? This wasn't what he wanted.

"Here," Starscream said in poignantly, sliding a card from one of his subspace pockets into the consol on the door. A little green light flickered softly and the door unlocked with a click.

Starscream shuffled in, tossing one items from the berth onto the floor before turning to the vanity mirror and table, pulling two cubes of high-grade from subspace. They were fresh as he had swiped them earlier, expecting to enjoy them by himself.

Skyfire-having no other idea what to do-sat down on the berth, waving his hand away when Starscream offered him one of the cubes.

"I've had enough tonight," He assured the seeker.

Starscream chuckled as he gulped down the high-grade; the sound was echoed in the cube.

Wiping some spare energon from his mouth with the back of his hand he said; "I taken it then that this isn't how you usually spending your evenings?"

Skyfire let out a long sigh and shook his head. "My friends dragged me here,"

"Nice friends." Starscream stated flatly as he downed the other cube.

Skyfire idly traced circles on his thigh, playing with the large protruding metal that made his knee-cap. Starscream eyed him through the cube.

He has no idea what's going on, does he? A little relief came with that thought. Bored, Starscream dropped the empty cube with its companion on the vanity table and sat down next to the shuttle. Skyfire fidgeted a little when Starscream came closer. The seeker wondered about how much actual physical contact Skyfire had ever had.

Starscream leaned back, one wing flicking absentmindedly as the awkward silence grew between them. Some more moments passed before Skyfire spoke, aimed more to the floor then Starscream.

"Is this really your job?"

Starscream raised a brow-ridge at that. "Do you mean my career? No, I'm much too intelligent for this to be my whole life." The seekers tone was sour and short.

Skyfire wanted to apologize for obviously offending him, but could get his vocalizer to work.

More time and silence stretched between them.

Starscream eyed his foot, kicking it against the floor as he spoke again. "This is only part-time; I have to pay my way through the university. Obviously the board had a problem with giving a military-build a scholarship."

Skyfire's optics brightened as he looked at Starscream. "Oh, really? Which university are you attending?"

Starscream gawked at the shuttle. "The Science Academy. Why?"

Skyfire's thin white wings suddenly perked up. "That's where I am! What are you studying?"

The shuttle's entire body language had lifted. Suddenly he was excited and interested. Starscream found himself fighting to keep a smile off of his face.

"Xenobiology," He answered proudly shoulders shrugging up in a brazened manner.

Skyfire started laughing.

Starscream was about to smack the shuttle, thinking that the laughter meant that Skyfire found it silly for a military-model to be studying in that field, but he was stopped when Skyfire placed one massive hand on his knee.

"Sorry, that's just so funny, I mean what are the chances?!"

Starscream recoiled from the hand. "The chances of what?" he barked.

Skyfire collected himself, pulling a data-pad out of subspace, touching one hand to his chest he said;

"I'm studying xenobiology too but more to do with their chemical make-up," He opened a file on the data-pad and handed it to Starscream.

It was a schedule and sure enough Xeno-Biochemistry was listed as his major and the corresponding classes were listed along with required classes.

"Skyfire, huh?" Starscream glanced up from the pad.

The shuttle in question tilted his head, confused. "Pardon?"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Some suspicion leaked into Starscream's voice.

"Oh! Oh my Primus, how rude of me! I never introduced myself. I'm sorry uh…"

"Starscream," The seeker stated without looking up from the data-pad.

"Starscream…" Skyfire muttered to himself, like he was trying to make sense of it. Suddenly, as if remembering himself he offered up his hand.

Starscream looked back and forth between Skyfire and his hand. The shuttle got the hint and dropped it.

"Sorry," He said under his breath.

Starscream made an aloof sound as he looked the data-pad over one more time before handing it back.

"We have physics together." He said nonchalantly.

Skyfire returned the pad to subspace. "Were you in class today?" A goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Unfortunately yes, I was."

"That was by far the worst lecture I have ever witnessed," Skyfire started. "It wasn't just terrible, it was atrocious!"

Starscream smiled, rolling his optics. "How long has it been since he's read any new research? I mean, come on! Iarr's theories? Those are so outdated that I honestly don't think I ever learned about them,"

"The only time I would've ever heard or seen them would have been in some explanation of the newer theories to show why they were more extensive and superior! Besides, before I was even sparked it was common knowledge that time has no definitive speed; I can't believe that he actually tried to convince us that it does," Skyfire shifted himself so he was facing Starscream. "I mean if I had a particle accelerator that I could use right now, I would be able to disprove Iarr's theories like this," He snapped for effect.

"All I would have to simply do is bombard a few atoms with cosmic-rays, thus displacing the electrons from the nuclei charging the electrons so that they become muons, which we all know only survive for 2.2 milliseconds but," Skyfire leaned in closer, unconsciously invading Starscream's personal space. "If I were to do that, I could…" Starscream began tuning him out.

At this proximity, and without the smell of the bar choking out everything else, Starscream was able to catch the shuttle's individual scent. It was carried by his warm breath as he spoke, the puffs of air brushing against Starscream's face. It was sweet, thick, and almost musky but clean. The scent brought an image of a warm runway glittering in the rain to Starscream's mind.

Starscream leaned in a little closer to smell more, his movement went unnoticed by Skyfire.

"…I just can't believe that I, a student, would know more about this then a professor who specializes in it!"

"Hmm," Starscream started eyeing the red stripes on Skyfire's hips. "Maybe you should be teaching instead," he said conversationally.

Skyfire chuckled, his laugh was deeper than his normal voice. "I think that's going a bit far but…maybe someday," The shuttle's pretty blue optics met his for a moment before shyly moving away.

Another long silence stretched between them but this time it was more comfortable.

"Did you…"

Skyfire's optics flickered up to Starscream when he spoke.

"Did you get the lecture on astrodynamics? I had to miss that day for…work,"

The shuttle smiled again, apparently happy to have something to talk about again. "Sure, yeah I have the notes right here," Another data-pad appeared in his massive white hand.

Starscream began snickering. "You carry your notes with you?"

Skyfire's hand retracted back towards his chest. "Not all the time…I was just studying before…"

"Well, let me see it," Starscream reached for the pad, Skyfire placed it reluctantly in his hand.

"Hmm, trajectories, orbits…" Starscream's lips moved as he read. Skyfire watched the data scroll but kept finding his gaze drifting to the seeker's lips.

Suddenly Starscream's red optics looked up at him, questioning. "L-points?"

"Huh?" Skyfire's focus was still on those pretty gray lips.

Starscream huffed in impatience. "What are L-points? You have them listed but don't explain them."

Skyfire shook his head for a second to clear it. "Oh, yes, those. I uh, I already knew what they were so I didn't write down anything about them."

"Well, what are they?" Starscream's voice became scratchier by each word.

"Libration Points. They are the five different positions where a small object can remain stationary between two larger objects."

"What are the positions?" Starscream brought out his own data-pad to copy the notes down.

"Behind, in-between, and diagonally but it makes more sense with a diagram…"

Skyfire gently took the data-pad from Starscream's lap, placing it on his knee so they could both see it.

"If these are the two objects, let's say an organic planet and a star, and these" he began drawing little circles, "are the libration points."

"Ah," Starscream scooted closer to see the small picture better. "That makes sense,"

He took the data-pad back. "Are there any names for the positions?"

"Names?" Skyfire gave him a strange look.

"Yes, like I don't know, 'Armchair', 'cradle', do they have any?"

"Not that I know of…" Skyfire looked down at his feet with a very confused expression, Starscream tried to hold back his laughter, knowing that Skyfire was trying to figure out what he had been referencing.

"Hmm," Starscream tapped the stylus against his lips-Skyfire shifted uncomfortably due to the fact that the action rubbed their arms together-"Is there anything else I need to know for tomorrow's exam?"

"No, that's about it," Skyfire kept looking at the floor, his wings practically radiated uneasiness. He seemed to take a moment to gather his courage before he spoke again.

"Look, I'm not stupid, I know that Swerve slipped you some credits and judging by how drunk he was he probably asked for an interface for me," Skyfire lifted his gaze so that his bright blue optics gazed into Starscream's.

With a wholly honest look he said; "You're beautiful, but I don't want it."

For once, Starscream was at a loss for words. He sat there, frozen in place, gawking at Skyfire. Oh no wonder the shuttle was so skittish…

Skyfire, seeing that he wasn't going to get a response, continued, however his gaze went back to the floor and he started twiddling his thumbs. "It's not that I think you're unattractive, it just feels wrong to me. I don't know you and I'd only want to do…that…with someone I cared about. Keep the credits as a tip, I promise I won't let your manager find out."

There was really only one thing to say to that.

"Thanks," But for Starscream the word was like a wheel that hadn't been touched for orns, difficult to move and unusually squeaky.

"…I should probably go," Skyfire practically whispered to the floor.

This shuttle was adorable and company, let alone friends, were uncommon to the seeker. He'd like to have a little bit more time with this one. Starscream stopped him by placing one blue hand on his knee. "I have another question,"

Skyfire's wings perked up in interest. "What about?"

"I'm having…difficulties with organic DNA. Do you understand how exactly it is modifiable in a lab?"

"By which process?"

"Recombinant,"

"Oh, that. Yes, I can see how it's confusing. Professor Nitrospark does a poor job of explaining it too. Well for starters, Recombinant uses artificial genes that were made in a lab." Once again, Skyfire's entire persona changed into a confident, articulate scientist.

"Now, once the gene is created it is injected into an organic virus and bound with an enzyme called DNA ligase," Skyfire used his hands to gesture for this part…his big, gentle hands…Primus what could he do with those hands? They were very nice, smooth and clean…in fact the shuttle's whole body was nice…

"The virus that is selected is meant to be one that is safe, after going through all of that work why would you want to kill the poor thing?" Skyfire chuckled a little bit. The sound was deep and the vibrations from it moved through the shuttle's body and across Starscream's leg from where they were touching. It was a very nice sensation, an internal alarm warned Starscream that his temperature was rising.

"Next the virus is injected into the subject. The virus goes to infect the subject's cells; it uses its RNA to translate into DNA which it inserts into the subject's own genes." Skyfire was warm too, heat was flowing from their point of contact, and warm puffs of air kept coming from the vents on his sides.

Every puff of warmth made Starscream want to shiver. He had no idea why, but there was something about Skyfire that was…arousing.

Starscream forced himself to focus, Skyfire was good at explaining things simply and he needed to understand this for their upcoming mid-terms.

"You look a little lost; need me to back-up a little?" Skyfire said, looking far more amused than frustrated.

Starscream rebooted his optics so he could think clearly. "Yeah, explain how the RNA becomes DNA again,"

Skyfire smiled. "Once the virus enters the subject it goes straight for the nucleus because it wants to infect the cell. It injects its own genetic information into the host, which is the desired gene that was made in the lab."

Frag, this shuttle was smart. Starscream's optics widen at the thought.

Skyfire was smart. Practically no-one was smart compared to him, even most of the Professors got on his nerves.

But this mech, this shuttle-of all builds shuttles were not the brightest- was not only smart but smarter than him. That was what was arousing; Skyfire was both physically and intellectually stimulating him.

"The genetic information binds itself to the host's DNA, thereby altering the host so that it has the desired gene. Does that make more sense?" Skyfire paused to see if Starscream understood.

A devious smile spread across Starscream's lips. "Oh yes, much more sense,"

Skyfire only had a few moments to look horrified before he was pinned down to the berth.

He had no idea how the seeker had managed it but, somehow, Starscream found the right way to hold Skyfire down. The shuttle couldn't really figure out why it was working because, right now, all he could focus on was the glossa moving around in his mouth.

Starscream's hands were all over him; going boldly into places that had never been touched before.

Oh Primus, oh Primus, oh Primus, he should stop this. He can't do this; he doesn't even know this seeker…this gorgeous seeker that was grabbing his aft right now.

Skyfire finally gathered enough wits to push Starscream off but as soon as he had his hands on the seeker's waist to lift him, Starscream's nimble fingers slipped under his interface panel.

Skyfire's entire body went slack, his optics snapped to their brightest setting.

Starscream smiled, pulling his glossa out of Skyfire's mouth so he could look down at him. He moved his fingers around, quickly finding Skyfire's cord and giving it a little squeeze.

Skyfire gasped, his whole body lurching at the sensation.

Starscream grinned smugly; he casually rested his chin on one hand, placing his elbow on Skyfire's chest. "Bet no-one's ever done that to you,"

"OhPrimuspleasedon't," Skyfire cried out. "I-I-I told you, just take it as a tip!"

The seeker kissed him again, but this time it was slower, gentler. Skyfire tried to get out from underneath him, but his effort was only half-sparked. The poor shuttle had never felt so conflicted in his life, he shouldn't let this happen but frag, no-one had ever been this enthusiastic about him before. He felt his resolve to push Starscream off drain out of him with every brush of their lips and minute movement across his cord.

Starscream had him right where he wanted him.

He pulled back slowly and started trailing kisses along Skyfire's jaw line, the white mech started shivering.

"Oh Primus," Skyfire moaned. He jerked when Starscream gave his cord another squeeze, grabbing the edge of the berth with one of his hands.

The seeker didn't even need to see the cord to know that it was big, which would be right, Skyfire was a shuttle afterall. But still, the fact that he could barely fit his hand around it got him even more heated up. Starscream was almost positive that there was lubricant running down his thigh right now.

"Are you going to open up for me?" Starscream whispered into Skyfire's audio, brushing his fingers along the cord.

Skyfire moaned but shook his head. No, he can't, he shouldn't, he couldn't do that.

"No?" Starscream slipped his hand further down, to Skyfire's port, and slid a few fingers inside.

Skyfire cried out again, his one hand clamped down on Starscream's waist; the seeker shushed him with a few more light kisses.

"It's okay Skyfire," Starscream nibbled on the shuttle's lower lip. "I'm not doing this over a few measly credits…"

"Then what…" Skyfire couldn't even think of any words that would complete the sentence. He had a seeker pawing his cord for Primus' sake!

"I know you want me," Starscream said, running his hand along some vents on Skyfire's side. "I saw the look in your optics when you watched me dance." He rocked his fingers in and out of Skyfire's port, which was impressively slick, perhaps he wasn't actually celibate.

"This isn't wrong Skyfire; I'm not doing this because your lousy friend paid me to,"

"Then why…?" Skyfire's optics were dim and his whole body felt blazingly hot underneath the seeker. His cooling fans suddenly roared to life when Starscream rubbed against a node on the wall of his port.

"Because I want to," Starscream put simply.

"What?" Skyfire somehow managed to power his optics back online.

"I want you, Skyfire,"

That was when Skyfire surprised him, by yanking him down to kiss him back.

Starscream moaned into the kiss, guiding one of Skyfire's hands to his wings. Skyfire, being a flyer himself, got the message and started rubbing the tip of the slender wing. Starscream pushed at Skyfire's lips with his glossa, asking for entrance again. Skyfire timidly allowed him access.

Starscream started lapping at the insides of Skyfire's cheek as he continued rubbing the node.

He was awarded a long, deep moan from Skyfire. The shuttle bent up one knee to bring the seeker closer and moved his hands up and down Starscream's wings.

Starscream sought out Skyfire's glossa, tangling it with his own, Skyfire, unsure what to do, let Starscream guide him.

Starscream pulled his fingers back, past the shuttle's practically burning cord, and carefully out of the panel.

He sat up so he was straddling the shuttle's waist and dragged one of Skyfire's massive hands to his own panel. He rubbed one of Skyfire's fingers against it until the white mech took the hint and began tracing the panel's outline.

Starscream mewled at the pressure Skyfire's fingers were causing, it almost hurt having his cord pushed against like that but with the attention to his wings and the warmth coming from Skyfire's hand, he was too lost in pleasure to notice.

Skyfire's hand began to wander, exploring white thighs and then moving up to the orange glass on Starscream's front, the whole time his optics kept flickering timidly from Starscream to his own hand. The shuttle's touches, as timid as they were, were working quite well; Starscream had to stop his panel from opening several times. For once, he wanted to take this slow, it had been a while since he interfaced for himself.

Skyfire suddenly sat up, he moved his hands up and down the seeker's sides, across his wings and there was even a moment when his finger tips brushed shyly against Starscream's aft. Hesitantly, he leaned in and slowly closed the distance between their lips.

His kiss was innocent and feather-light. Starscream placed his hands on the shuttle's shoulders, letting Skyfire take control.

Their lips separated slowly but Skyfire still stayed close. His warm breath heated Starscream's cheek, making the room suddenly feel colder when Skyfire took an intake. Skyfire's hands returned to his wings but instead of kissing Starscream again, Skyfire pressed the front of their helms together.

Starscream smiled.

"Such a sweetie," He commented, playing with a cable on Skyfire's necks.

Skyfire chuckled guiltily, pulling away; the metal beneath his optics betrayed both his embarrassment and arousal as they were flushed clearly in light purple.

Skyfire tried to ignore the pressure building at his panel and the warm lubricant dripping from Starscream's, but he was losing the fight and Starscream knew it.

"Open for me?" Starscream asked as he nuzzled against Skyfire's neck, nibbling on a few cables there.

"I…" Skyfire could think of anything to say, for once.

Starscream kneaded into the panel with one hand, reminding Skyfire of the painful level of pressure there. Skyfire actually hissed under his breath at the sensation.

"…Alright," And with that, he finally gave in.

There was a light click and the panel retracted, finally letting the overheated and eager cord out.

Skyfire looked away bashfully as his cord extended itself to his full size. Starscream made a sound that crossed somewhere between surprise, approval and possibly lust, although Skyfire's inexperience in this area made it hard for him to tell.

Skyfire was about to say something, what, he wasn't sure when he was hit with a wave of sensation that froze him in place.

Starscream had started stroking his cord, with both hands.

Skyfire's wings and shoulder sagged as every bit of tension and apprehension left him. Suddenly he let himself think about going through with this, what it would feel like to be inside Starscream. He had no clear idea of how it would feel, but he was finally excited to find out.

He didn't even notice that his optics had gone offline until a light kiss on his nose brought his attention to the rest of his body.

Still, he could barely focus. Each one of Starscream's fingers were running up his cord causing an almost tickling feeling, the seeker's palms then followed with pressure that made him want to squirm until the seeker's hands were against his hips. Then the pressure came first, followed by the fingertips as Starscream's hand ran down and off, fingertips following every millimeter of the cord's tip and warping around it, only to slide back and repeat the process.

If he hadn't been so caught up in the sensation, Skyfire would have been embarrassed at the noises he was making. Starscream however, found enjoyment in trying to see how many different sounds he could get from the shuttle.

After only a few breems though, he had to stop. Not only was he getting impatient but Skyfire was close to peaking and that would mean only a couple breems of actual 'facing until the shuttle would overload.

If he even held out till then.

Skyfire's optics lit back up slowly once Starscream's hands had left him. The shuttle looked dazed and his cooling fans were rumbling as he tried to concentrate on what Starscream was doing.

There was another light click and Skyfire's hand was being tugged somewhere.

It was when he felt warm lubricate on his fingers that his focus suddenly snapped back.

"Go ahead," Starscream told him, misinterpreting his dazedness as apprehension and guided Skyfire's finger into his port.

Skyfire tried to think of what he should but could only draw a blank. His finger was surrounded by warm, wet and soft metal that held tightly onto him, refusing to let go.

Oh Primus, he could almost imagine that feeling around his cord, instead of his finger.

His optics met Starscream's for a moment. Starscream's red optics were narrowed in what seemed to be impatience and irritation.

Skyfire was about to apologize for not knowing what to do when he suddenly remembered what the seeker had done to him.

Carefully, he moved his finger in a little further, earning a happy sigh from Starscream. The red seeker repositioned himself in Skyfire's lap a little so he could spread his legs farther apart. The new position lined up the seeker's port with Skyfire's cord from the shuttle's point of view; he tried to bite back a moan, but failed. Starscream's lips curled into a little smile at that.

Skyfire's fingertip brushed against a node, Starscream visibly trembled at that. Gently, Skyfire rubbed the node, growing bolder as Starscream made needy whimpers and arched further in his fingers. Starscream cried out loudly when Skyfire began thrusting the finger in and out of his port.

Skyfire stopped immediately. "Are you alright?"

Starscream panted and yanked Skyfire's hand back, shoving the finger back in. "I'm fine, don't stop."

"Sorry," Skyfire said in a small voice, resuming the thrusting at a slightly faster pace.

Ah, that felt so good. Skyfire's fingers were almost as big as a regular cord, Starscream shivered when he glanced between Skyfire's hand and his actual cord, noting the significant size difference.

Skyfire's cord meanwhile was practically standing straight up as if demanding for more attention, normally Starscream would have obliged but since this would be his first time, Skyfire needed to calm down a little bit before he got in. The last thing Starscream wanted was for the shuttle to overload and all of this to have been for nothing.

Starscream squirmed in Skyfire's lap as the shuttle's finger increased pace. Skyfire was at first surprised by how vocal Starscream was, but now he was thoroughly enjoying it. He kept upping the pace, amazed that Starscream's vocalizations kept getting louder. Even though Skyfire had no experience, he could tell that Starscream was close. He decided to experiment a little just to see what worked.

He slammed in his finger once against the node; the seeker screamed and braced himself by grabbing Skyfire's legs.

Skyfire very gently slid his finger back out and slammed in once again but with two fingers this time. Starscream shrieked, one of his legs kicked out and his wings were hitched up to the highest that they could possibly go.

Starscream was right on the brink, but very impressed. Skyfire was a quick learner; he probably should have seen it coming.

That was when Skyfire pulled his last trick. Using both fingers, he pinched the node.

The seeker lived up to his name, screaming until his vocalizer suddenly shorted out. His head was bent completely back and his entire body shook in spasms as his overload ripped through him. His wings rattled and turbines roared as a current shot through him from the node and then fanned throughout his body all the way to the tips of his wings.

When the current finally subsided, his head fell forward weakly. His body went limb and he would have fell forward if Skyfire's hands hadn't have shot up to gently hold him up by his shoulders.

"Ungh," Starscream lifted his head to meet Skyfire's gaze, his optics were extremely dim. "That was good, are you should you haven't done this before?"

Skyfire chuckled; the sound was a deep rumble that moved through his body. "I'm sure,"

"Lie down," Starscream pushed at Skyfire's chest, even though it really had no effect.

Skyfire obliged, resting his head on the oversized pillow at the front of the berth.

"Well then, you're going to love this," Starscream smirked as he grinded his hips into Skyfire's.

Skyfire only had a couple moments to see his cord before Starscream lowered himself slowly onto it, engulfing it completely.

Both of them gasped at almost the same time.

Skyfire felt even bigger than Starscream had anticipated. His port felt thoroughly stretched, almost beyond its comfort. Every node lining the sensitive walls were rubbed by the white cord with every tiny movement. It was overwhelming and without realizing it Starscream started curling into himself, clutching Skyfire's legs and shuddering as he slid down.

Skyfire gave out a long needy moan as he felt himself slowly enter the seeker. His wings jerked and flapped, making strange clicking sounds as they hit the berth.

"Oh Primus, so tight I didn't...expect…ah!" He choked out between gasps.

Starscream's hips finally hit Skyfire's, the shuttle's cord buried up to the hilt. His blue fingers hooked into the seams above Skyfire's hip, legs clamping together.

Finally Starscream was able to collect himself enough to online his optics, what he saw almost made him lose coherency again.

Skyfire was covering his mouth with one hand and clutching the berth with the other, his wings were quaking in place, the joints rattling loudly. Beneath him, Starscream could feel the deep vibrations of Skyfire's turbines revving and the shuttle's optics were so dark, they were nearly black.

Starscream stayed perfectly still, knowing that any movement could send the shuttle tumbling over the brink. He couldn't let that happen yet.

Slowly Skyfire's shaking dwindled, and the light behind his optics became brighter. Finally, once he seemed to have recovered, his hand fell away limply to his side.

"…Holy frag." He said to the ceiling.

Starscream snickered darkly. "I haven't even started and you're losing it. Forget what I said before, you have defiantly never done this,"

And with that he rolled his hips slowly, attempting to reduce Skyfire into a whimpering puddle. It worked but he didn't realize that the movement would cause the tip of the cord to scrape against a node deep inside him. He gasped loudly, optics wide and grabbed at Skyfire's paneling, panting as he tried to recuperate.

Looking up he managed to meet Skyfire's optics, he soon wished he hadn't.

Skyfire laughed loudly and one of his hands came to rest on the seeker's thigh. "Looks like you're a little overwhelmed as well," His voice dropped an octave or two.

"Now let's see, you had no interest in me until I started taking about class…" Skyfire continued with a look that suddenly had Starscream very, very worried. "We're majoring in the same subject, so you must like it…and you only decided to jump me AFTER I started telling you about something you didn't know…"

"So?" Starscream asked defensively, ready to not only get off his cord but also smack the shuttle senseless, he was in control, Skyfire was just a stupid virgin!

"You get off on someone being intellectual, don't you?" Skyfire asked.

Starscream just stared at him, mouth hanging open at the shuttle's bluntness. However when Skyfire started laughing again, he got angry.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! You should be grateful! No-one else has ever-" He was cut off when Skyfire suddenly sat up and kissed him.

He cupped Starscream's face with both big and warm hands, thumbs tracing circles over the seeker's audios as he kissed tenderly and passionately. Starscream almost melted.

Skyfire disengaged slowly, pulling away until just their noses were touching. "You're adorable," he whispered.

"Am not," Starscream huffed, but his arms wrapped around Skyfire's neck anyway.

"Are too," Skyfire's hands fell to the seeker's waist; he seemed to hesitate for a moment before shifting his hips forward awkwardly.

Starscream chuckled. "Need a little help there?"

"…I have no idea what to do…" Skyfire admitted.

"Lie down," Starscream pushed against his massive chest.

Skyfire complied, holding Starscream still while he shifted underneath him. Starscream gasped quietly, every tiny little movement sent shocks through his sensors.

Once Skyfire was comfortable Starscream lifted himself slowly off of the cord, dimming his optics so he could fully focus on the sensation. He wasn't able to go far, but Skyfire's gasping told him it was far enough.

Starscream sighed, hips rocking forward as he slid back down, even slower than before. A moan escaped him at the same time as the shuttle and the massive hands at his hips spasmed.

"Ohh Primus," Skyfire said as soon as he was in Starscream again, up to the hilt.

Starscream rose his head shakily, a smirk fought to stay on his face. "Want me to do it again?"

It was everything that Skyfire could do to nod his head, and with that, Starscream continued.

He worked slowly, pulling his hips up as high as he could and carefully lowering himself back down. Skyfire was much more vocal than he had anticipated. The shuttle made all sorts of noises; high and deep, short gasps or long moans. He would have laughed at how ridiculous some of the sounds were, if he hadn't been making equally embarrassing noises himself.

After about four breems though, Starscream was getting a little tired of the slow pace and decided to try something different.

This time, once he was up as high as he could be, he just let himself drop.

Skyfire yelped loudly, though he didn't sound in pain. Starscream shrieked. Having Skyfire's whole cord slam into his sweet spot was amazing. Ripples of pleasure shot out from the node and streamed through him like an electric current. He was so dazed that he didn't even notice when Skyfire sat up.

He was suddenly yanked into a soft, warm kiss. Skyfire whimpered a few times as he feverishly kissed the seeker's lips, cheeks and chin.

They both were panting by the time they pulled away. Starscream moved his hands to Skyfire's shoulders and glided up and down a few times. He stopped to move his legs farther apart but found himself held firmly in place. Surprised he looked up at Skyfire only to be captured in another heated kiss.

When Starscream was distracted, Skyfire gripped the seeker's little red hips and lifted him up.

Starscream shoved Skyfire's face away from his. "What the frag?"

"I know what to do now," Skyfire replied simply and slammed the seeker back down on his cord.

Both of them screamed at the same time. Starscream tried to collect himself so he could remind Skyfire that he was in charge, but when Skyfire did it again he just decided that clinging to the shuttle was a better idea.

Skyfire couldn't even think anymore. All he knew was that it felt amazing, Starscream liked it and he was not going to stop anytime soon. He started slowing down a little, knowing that he wanted this to last; he had no idea when he would ever be able to do this again and he was going to get the most out of it.

But it was hard to slow down when he could feel warm lubricant running down his cord from Starscream's port, the seeker's fingers digging into his sensitive shoulder wiring and the cries and pleas being shouted into his audios.

"Ughn, k-keep, oh, keep, ah, talking," Starscream pleaded.

"About, gah! About what?" Skyfire stopped pounding Starscream into him.

"About…ngh…anything…DON'T STOP!"

"Sorry," Skyfire started again, biting his lip at the sudden onslaught of sensation.

What should he say? What did Starscream want to hear? Science, yes…but what field? What subject?!

Skyfire desperately tried to come up with something, for fear that if he didn't start talking soon Starscream would leave him with nothing but his own hand- and after this he knew that that would never be enough!

What did Starscream like? Well…he was beautiful…and his name was Star…why not try that?

"Stars are, ohm…massive b-balls of plasma…*gasp*… radiating energy from th-thermonuclear fusion. They are formed in-ah!- a dense molecular cloud, usually triggered-OH MY PRIMUS!-by a supernova's shock waves or the c-c-collision of two galaxies. This causes the cloud to become so de-dense that it collapses onto itself and forms globules…oh frag, you're so tight! Ah, S-star…I can't…can't hold back…unf...fraggit."

Starscream was reduced to needy whimpers, burying his face into Skyfire's neck as his lower body was bobbed up and down. Skyfire's pace was so fast now that he could no longer tell the difference between each thrust, instead his port's senor net was bathed in constant pleasure. He just felt wet warmth, the fantastic stretching of his inner walls and a constant assault on every sweet spot he knew he had…and some he hadn't.

And the fact that the shuttle was indulging him on one of his secret kinks was just energon paste on the goody. But, not wanting to be defeated entirely in his self-declared struggle for dominance, Starscream started nibbling on the nearest neck cable that he could find.

Skyfire seemed to like that, as he moved his head to give the seeker better access. As for the shuttle's impending overload, he wasn't too worried. He was quite close himself self.

Skyfire upped his pace even further, until he was going so fast that Starscream had to loosen his grip or have his face banged continuously onto Skyfire's shoulder.

"Keep going!" Starscream told him, both for the talking and the 'facing. He was so close, just a little more of Skyfire's wonderful voice and he'd go plummeting off the edge.

"The apparent brightness of a star is measured by it magnitude. Ah-apparent magnitude is the brightness of the s-s-star when viewed on Cybertron…oh!... Absolute magnitude is the measurement of what the apparent magnitude would be if it was a standard 10-p-Primus!-parsecs, approximately 3.26 light-years, away…and-"

Skyfire never got to finish his sentence though, because right with one final slam into the seeker he overloaded so hard that he couldn't even make a sound. Instead he pulled the little seeker so close that he nearly crushed Starscream, and bit his own lip so hard that it started bleeding.

Starscream shrieked until his vocalizer shorted out as that final thrust sent him hurling into his own overload. Normally this was his least favorite part, when someone else's transfluids were sprayed into his port, but with Skyfire it was…nice. The shuttle's fluids were warm and there was so much from the big 'bot that it splattered all over them. But for once, Starscream didn't find it all that bad.

Skyfire's head was reeling; self-service had never given him an overload as long, and intense as this. He fell back onto the berth, fans blaring as they tried desperately to cool him off. He started panting when his vent couldn't take in enough air.

Starscream was limp, clamped to Skyfire's body by big white arms. The seeker's wings were drooped lazily and his fans were working just as hard as Skyfire's.

Starscream was the first to recover, wiggling in Skyfire's embrace as he tried to raise his head, Skyfire onlined his optics and shot the seeker a dopey smile.

The corners of the seeker's mouth twitched as he tried to fight back a smile.

He lost.

Skyfire's grin grew even bigger and one of his hands began idly stroking the seeker's back.

"I don't have anything to compare that to but…wow," Was what he said.

Starscream snickered and moved further up on Skyfire's chest. The shuttle raised his head, meeting him halfway in a tender kiss.

All of Skyfire's previous shyness was gone, his glossa ran teasingly across Starscream's lips and his hand went straight to Starscream's aft.

Starscream pulled away to make a snarky comment about the aft-grabbing, but Skyfire nuzzled into him and his big arms wrapped around him again and suddenly Starscream just wanted to lay down and let the shuttle hold him. So he did.

He wasn't sure how long they laid there, Skyfire's hand running soothingly up and down him back, and the shuttle's still warm but now soft cord nestled inside him, all the while the steady hum of cooling fans droned on in the background.

"Skyfire?" Starscream's voice was quiet and scratchier than normal.

"Mhm?" Skyfire murmured contently.

"Do you want to be…study-buddies?" Ugh, that sounded so stupid.

Skyfire chuckled; Starscream's body was shook a little with the movement. "I'll be more than just your study-buddy,"

Starscream sat up and glared at him. "I am not a whore," he spat.

"Oh Primus no! I didn't mean like that!" Skyfire looked horrified.

"Then what did you mean?" Starscream huffed.

"I'll be your friend and…maybe more…if you…wanted me to…" His optics darted away shyly.

Starscream laid back down, draping a hand on the shuttle's chest as he soaked up the warmth from the huge chassis. Skyfire's arms loosely held him in place.

Sadly…it had to end and, regretfully, Starscream sat up and disengaged himself from the shuttle. Skyfire looked a little sad but he didn't say anything.

Starscream slipped out of the berth and took a towel off a shelf on the side of the metal bed. He was about to wipe off Skyfire's transfluids when one big white hand took the towel from him.

"Here," Skyfire swung his legs around so he was sitting on the berth and started gently cleaning the seeker. Starscream relaxed, his optics dark. Transfluids continued dripping down from his port, so Starscream just closed it, shivering when Skyfire wiped away the mixed fluids that were seeping down his legs.

"There you go," Skyfire chirped. He handed the towel back to Starscream and was surprised when the red jet started giving him the same treatment.

Starscream avoided the shuttle's cord, knowing that it would be too sensitive at the moment. He also tried to avoid the adoring gaze that he knew was directed at him. He finished cleaning by carefully wiping off the last of the fluids from Skyfire's huge cord. It must have felt nice; because Skyfire rested his helm against Starscream's and made a content humming noise.

"Thanks," He said, kissing the seeker's helm in a few different places. His panel clicked as his cord retracted and was covered again.

Skyfire pulled him close again. Starscream chuckled but rested his helm against Skyfire's chest.

Skyfire was quiet for another breem before he sighed reluctantly and pulled away. "I have a test tomorrow…"

He looked so sad, like a kicked turbo-puppy.

Starscream rolled his optics. He had a nagging feeling that this shuttle was going to be with him for a long, long time. He wasn't sure if that made him happy or a little annoyed.

"Do you want my comm. line?" He asked.

Skyfire's wings perked up. "S-sure, I'd love to have it!"

"You better not use this when you're just horny and expect me to help you with that," Starscream said as he opened a line between them.

/I wouldn't even dream it,/ Skyfire said over the line. /I'm not that type./

/Better not be./ Starscream recorded the shuttle's code.

/When do you want to meet?/ Skyfire inquired.

"Meet?" Starscream's hands went onto his hips, his wings hitched up in anger. "I told you, I'm not a call-on whore! Just because I interfaced with you once doesn't mean I'll do it again!"

Skyfire actually laughed. "I meant for studying. When do you want to meet so we can study together?"

"Oh. Uh, I'll comm. you," Starscream muttered.

"Ok," Skyfire stood, visibly cringing for a moment. "I'll wait for you."

He kneeled down to give the seeker one last unexpected hug.

"Thank you," He whispered into Starscream's audio. "You didn't have to but…it means a lot to me,"

Starscream snorted. "I just took your virginity; it's not that big of a deal."

"I think it is," Skyfire kissed his cheek. "You're so pretty and smart. I hope you know that."

Starscream let himself give Skyfire a little kiss. "Bye Skyfire."

"Good bye Starscream." Skyfire walked slowly to the door, partially because his whole lower body hurt and partially because he didn't want to leave.

He looked back at Starscream again before he stepped out into the hall. Starscream just shook his head and made a 'shoo, go away' motion with his hand.

"Bye beautiful," And he stepped into the hall, the door closing behind him.

Starscream laid down on the still-warm berth, his arms folded behind his head.

This was a good night, he thought to himself. A good night indeed.

Sitting at his desk in his cramped dorm room, Skyfire found it hard to study. Finally he gave in, reckoning that he already knew the material very well. He switched off the light and climbed into his berth. A big smile materialized on his face as he thought about seeing that pretty little seeker again.


End file.
